shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hamu Hamu no Mi
The Hamu Hamu no Mi (羽羽の実) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user is able to produce an unlimited amount of termite like creatures that eats through any tangible material or object. Hamu (羽) coming from Hamushi (羽虫) meaning “Termite”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Termite-Termite Fruit. This fruit was found by a marine on Fishman island, but that marine sadly was captured by the fishman and put to death. Then along the way, another young fishman had picked up and curious about what it was he had taken it to his father, thus saying that it was a devil fruit. The father at the time wanting to become the strongest fishman in the world, he had tricked his son into giving it to him and thus taking it with ease frm him. But sadly for the father, his wife had found out about it and took from him, throwing it into a wooden box and putting it out to sea. Then it later washed up on an island somewhere in the grandline, where Jara D. Cultera had ate and since then had become known from destroying almost anything that he had been to. Strengths The first and foremost strength of this fruit as demonstrated by Jara, is that the user is able to produce a small insect like being from their being and having full command over these creatures. The small insect like beings have some special properties as revealed during their first appearance, is these creatures are able to eat through any tangible material or object. Ranging from a metal to wood, the insects had sword to have eaten through several weapons and even bullets. Just one these insects alone wouldn't do a thing, but whenever in a swarm they become nearly unstoppable. As they eat through objects and weapons like nothing, it was also revealed that the insects are able to break down bodies like that of a decomposer, but this seems to a longer process but still useful. Jara, stated that these insects can get into the body and eat it from the inside out. However there needs to be a way to get into the body, either through wounds, nose, mouth and even the butt of the opponents. Weakness These insects that the user produces can't eat through any intangible material or objects such as the elements or the air. It also appears that the bugs don't seem to do good in extremely cold weather because they freeze and die off. Both fire and water another weakness of these insects, the bugs can burn easily and with water if they get splashed or such they lost their ability to fly. Also they are able to eat through the human or any other living things body, however this is a longer process that with other materials or objects. Haoshoku Haki, has also shown to be a weakness the bugs as well if it put out. The bugs will be knocked out and can't listen to the user. Other than this the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage The main usages of this fruit is by destroying the enemies own weapons and even their own bodies whenever they user had killed them or such. Since the user seems to likes getting rid of the evidences, the fruit has shown to be good at destroying things that the user doesn't seem to like. It also shows to more of a defensive devil fruit than that or an attack one, Jara has shown that he is able to control and manipulate these creatures to do as he commands. Through this he is able to use them in combat, putting them into different formations and as such he seems to have the prefect defense. The bugs are able to eat things such as swords, cannon balls and many other things. Thus whenever these items are near the user, the bugs can quickly react and eat the material away before the user is harmed. Even against gun fire the user is safe against getting injured as well, if a bullet is fired at the user. He is able to create a thick wall of bugs and it will eat the bullet, due to the fact that all of the bugs are going at it. It wouldn't harm the user, also it was shown that these bugs are good trackers as well. The insects are great trackers, so if they user needs to track someone or something. They would just need the smell of the opponent or such, from the opponent to find out where they have gone or is hiding. Through the use of Busoshoku Haki from the user, the insects can have an increased durability. This was first shown to be used whenever the user was in a deep winter, he had used busoshoku haki to protect his insects from the cold and also from fire. So most of the times, the insects could survive the cold and fire, but if no busoshoku haki is used they would died off. *'Hamushi no Mure' (羽羽群れ, Literally Meaning "Termite Swarm") The user will release several thousand of his termite like creatures into the air and through manipulation of these creatures. The user can tell what to do and where to go for the termite like creatures. The termite like creatures can eat through any tangible object in the area, they seem to be drawn to it. As the user is able to be like their eyes and can tell them what to eat. *'Hamushi no Hei' (羽羽塀, Literally Meaning "Termite Wall") The user will release several thousand of his termite like creatures into the air and through manipulation of these creatures, he will form them into a wall in front of him or wherever a weapon or such is coming at him. The wall technique often used as the user main defense, to the day the user boasts that he has never gotten injured by a blade or bullet because of the termite like creatures protecting him from such things. *'Hamushi no Ori' (羽羽檻, Literally Meaning "Termite Cage") The user will release several thousand of his termite like creatures into the air and through manipulation of these creatures, as they form a dome like cage over the opponent. These is used to capture his opponents and/or hold them, because if they user tries to escape these cage they will be hurt because of the termite like creatures eating at them for just enough to cause them pain. *'Hamushi no Domu' (羽羽度目, Literally Meaning "Termite Dome") This is a bigger version of the Termite Cage technique, Jara will get his termites to cover a whole area with his bugs. As this happens it will begin to form a dome and thus the termites will begin to eat away at the tangible objects there. *'Hamushi no Furan '(羽羽腐爛, Literally Meaning "Termite Decompose") This technique is used the most by Jara, since his job of the three brothers it get rid of the evidence and the bodies. By sending the termite onto the body or item in question. They will eat it away and this destroying whatever is being eaten, however if it is with a corpse, the termites will take a longer time. Due to the fact at just how much it takes to eat down the parts, it was revealed to take about a few days to a week to do so. *'Hamushi no Senro' (羽羽線路, Literally Meaning "Termite Tracker") Jara has found a useful way to keep tabs on others as well, by placing a female termite on his opponents or those he is tracking. He will be able to track them because of the male's own attraction to the female. (Reviewed by User:Masterreaper ) Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Inushima